1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device. More particularly, it relates to a display device in which a plurality of display tubes (gas discharge tubes or light-emitting tubes) constituted of elongated tubes having a diameter of, for example, about 0.5 to 5 mm are arranged parallel to each other for displaying optional images.
2. Description of the Related Art
As display devices as mentioned above, known are a light-emitter and a light-emitting devise disclosed by Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-315460. In this device, a plurality of light-emitting tubes are arranged in parallel on a flat substrate.